


Kiyotaka's Favourite Person

by Bunnies_Blossoms_and_Bookmarks



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Autistic!Ishimaru, Brotp, Gen, I ship them but this is more brOTP, Ishimondo-kinda, Makoto and Takaaki are only cameos, Taka's POV, Takaaki's not an awful dad, no despair here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnies_Blossoms_and_Bookmarks/pseuds/Bunnies_Blossoms_and_Bookmarks
Summary: Right now, Mondo Oowada is Taka's favourite person. Taka thinks about their friendship for a while.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Oowada Mondo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Kiyotaka's Favourite Person

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! I'm from the UK, so some words might be strange to American audiences (don't think there's anything too strange here though)  
> I hope you like what you see!  
> Feel free to ask me about clarification for anything in the comments.

Mondo Oowada was currently Kiyotaka Ishimaru’s favourite person. 

It sounded a little extreme, especially since Mondo wasn’t technically Taka’s  _ first  _ ‘real friend’ (that honour went to the Ultimate  ~~ Lucky Student ~~ Social Butterfly Makoto Naegi, who had systematically managed to befriend all of class 78 by the end of their first half-term.)

Kiyotaka also loved and respected his father, Taakaki Ishimaru was the driving force behind his son’s extreme work ethic, without him, he would have probably never reached the title of Ultimate Moral Compass…   
  
Outsiders might’ve also found the sentiment unusual, for Mondo was a delinquent.

Hardly the sort you’d imagine being tolerated by Japan’s strictest hall monitor, let alone becoming his bestest friend.

But sometimes life was funny (in a not-so-comedic sense.)

In a way, we’re all an Ultimate Lucky Student.

Everybody has chance meetings, unexpected opportunities and near misses. Some are just more significant than others. And getting accidentally locked in the sauna with ‘that thuggish biker’ until after curfew, leading to conversations that lead to both men putting aside their differences entirely… Well that was pretty unpredictable. 

Although Taka certainly preferred hard work to relying on luck, he wasn’t complaining about the circumstances that lead to being Mondo’s bro.

Ishimaru spent almost all of his free time studying; he was a student (and a model one at that). But every so often (less frequently than a blue moon, in fact) his mind wandered and no amount of staring at his textbooks would get the information absorbed.

So in his frustration, Taka admitted defeat to his brain and restlessly paced between the door and desk in his dorm, hoping his mind would wander into a dead-end and allow him to resume his revision like the exemplar student he tried to be.

Thus leading to Kiyotaka realising Mondo Oowada was his favourite person.

This conclusion came from Taka’s last phone call to his dad. 

Where Taka had let his excitement get ahead of him and gushed about his bro.

Maybe ‘gushed’ was too kind of a word, ‘aimlessly rambled’ was probably more accurate. After a while Takaaki became bored, gently reminding his son to be more concise and that he wouldn’t be able to ramble in his future political speeches; some details just weren’t as important as others when telling a story.

Taka loved and respected his father, knowing his advice rang true.

But inside he just felt conflicted pangs of guilt.

He knew it was extremely selfish and childish to think in such a manner… But he really really really wanted to just talk  _ at  _ someone, not really caring who or what  _ they  _ thought, about just how much he liked and admired Mondo Oowada, who he had come to learn had a rough childhood, interesting hair (that he really wanted to mess up like a destructive toddler) and a very clever white maltese dog called Chuck!

And that was the train of thought his mind had wandered aboard for the evening.

Ishimaru began to feel that if he didn’t say all of his thoughts to anyone they would physically leave his body and destroy some school property somewhere. Which would be extremely inappropriate for the Ultimate Moral Compass!

But who could he tell… He had already bored his dad… Mondo probably would just be weirded out by it… There  _ was  _ Makoto… But before he could head out to find him, Taka realised curfew was only half an hour away, and if he didn’t get food from the school canteen now, he’d’ve missed dinner!

(How could he let time escape him so easily! He’d first gotten distracted from his studies around half five, four hours and thirty minutes surely couldn’t have slipped through his fingers so easily! How pathetic he was being.)

As they had since the beginning of the week, Taka’s thoughts defaulted back to his bro.

Normally they drifted to studying, his classes or a particularly interesting political event (like that one world leader who’d snubbed the big climate change meeting, despite everyone’s expectations and best interests). Before Mondo, Taka could go on and on about current affairs until the cows came home (although these cattle would probably leave soon afterwards out of sheer boredom).

None of the Ishimarus were big on affection so to speak. They loved each other of course, but from a respectable distance. Back when Taka was entering kindergarten, he loved giving people (especially his dad and granddad) as big and strong a hug as a five year old could manage. 

But by his seventh birthday, he had mostly grown out of it. 

He loved and respected his dad and would hug him if asked. But all three Ishimaru men preferred to show affection through loud verbal declarations rather than physical contact.

However Mondo was different.

It was just so easy for Taka to be more openly friendly around him. Kiyotaka found even the thought of being near Mondo pleasant. 

Of course, it never ventured into  _ true  _ PDA territory (they were  _ only _ friends after all).

...Mondo just liked slinging his arm around his friends, Taka was no different.

Taka mostly found it odd how he never felt more affectionate to his dad or even Makoto, but he welcomed his bro’s presence. 

In fact, Taka felt he just wanted to be around Mondo  _ more -  _ not in a stalkerish sense - but like some casual housecat or Europa orbiting Jupiter.

If Mondo ever wanted privacy or to be left alone, Taka would have no issue leaving him be.

But despite only being bros for a month at most (if you rounded the weeks up) he felt like it’d just be  _ so great  _ if when Ishimaru graduated Hope’s Peak and moved into a place for University… As childish and unlikely a fantasy it was… His bro was one of his roommates.

It was nonsense of course.

Mondo wanted to be a carpenter. An apprenticeship based profession.

But it was never too soon to start planning how they could keep in touch after graduation, so they could keep being friends forever, even if they were still only in their first year.

Arriving in the canteen with twenty minutes until curfew, Taka quickly got to prepping his favourite meal of vegetables and rice with green tea.

It was painfully simple and plain to most students. To Kiyotaka it was better than the Gods’ Ambrosia. He could eat vegetables and rice morning, noon and night for the rest of his life without ever getting tired of it.

A lot of people claimed variety was the ' _ spice of life'.  _ In Taka’s (insignificant) opinion, spices were pretty overwhelming and he’d rather stick to what he knew he liked, he knew he’d be able to eat it without letting any go to waste or making himself ill. 

Once again it appeared Makoto wasn’t the only one in Hope’s Peak to be lucky. As when he brought his dirty bowl over to the kitchen sink, Taka bumped into Mondo, who was standing next to the microwave, scarfing down the remnants of his Cup Ramen.

Kiyotaka was filled with a bubbly joy at the prospect of getting one last interaction with his friend before bedtime.

“Bro! How unexpected to be seeing you before curfew!”

Mondo unceremoniously slurped the last of the ramen down before answering,

“‘T’s unexpected t’ see  _ you  _ here Bro, I normally eat here late every night an’ I never seen ya here at this time before!”

Unlike with other people, Kiyotaka just intrinsically  _ knew  _ his bro was lightheartedly joking with him

“Maybe from now on we should both try to eat earlier, bro!”

“Well, I like eating right before curfew, makes ya feel like yer racin’ ‘gainst the clock” Mondo’s mouth curved into a smirk “An’ y’know how I like t’live on the edge n’ all!”

“This conversation was fun Bro!” Taka began “But it would be unsuitable for the Ultimate Moral Compass to be outside less than five minutes before curfew!”

“Well how about we swing back ‘t my room an’ call it a sleepover! It’s a few dorms closer after all!”

Ishimaru realised that he had never been on a proper ‘sleepover’ before… 

Of course, Hope’s Peak didn’t allow sleeping outside of the dormitories, or for boys to be in girl’s dorms (and visa versa).

But there weren’t any specific regulations against two male students of the same year sharing a room for one night, it was a Friday night too….

(Honestly even if it wasn’t the case, just the prospect of being around his favourite person in the world and beyond right now might’ve tempted the Ultimate Moral Compass anyway… Leon  _ did  _ say he was basically a glorified Hall Monitor...)

“Sure thing Bro! A sleepover will help maintain our manly bond!”

And so, after cleaning his bowl and collecting the supposedly necessary sleepover supplies from his room. Kiyotaka spent the night hanging out with his best friend Mondo.

Just before he fell asleep, Kiyotaka knew he’d be willing to work hard to keep up this friendship. Because luck and fate were nice sometimes, but Taka preferred hard work. And he didn’t want to think of not being Mondo’s best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first 'published' fic, so apologies if it's a little rough in places, I had a burst of 1 AM inspiration.  
> Also sorry if Takaaki comes off as too mean, IMO he's a good dad, but no one's perfect, and after a long day at work, he's not always dying to hear someone blather on about something for an hour (I think he'd be happy Taka has friends though!)


End file.
